One Eye's Harem
Members Most are known by nicknames to the Warlord. While this may seem cold, he still cares for them, in his own way. He chose names containing 'Flower' as his tool to remember. *"Lily": Basic Leader and the organizer of the group. It was she who gathered the group in the first place. She ensures that the Warlord's court has its proper scandals, without being a danger to the Warlord. *"Daphne": Rabbit Collective Utan, crybaby and 'pillow'. She's accepted her place as the Warlord's 'Teddy Bear'. She watches over the servants that directly work on the throne hall, as well as to his bedchambers. *"Florrie": Dog Pack Utan. Fun loving, most loyal to him. She acts like a messenger for the Warlord, and it can be assured that anything she carries may be considered truly from his mouth. *"Meiko":Elf. Acts as a personal body guard, records many things that happens in the court. Also an informant, she jealously guards the Warlord against malicious rumors. Wields a bow and usually hides in the rafters. *"Valma":Human. She guards against all assassination attempts. She rarely shows at all in court, unless the Warlord needs the full team to put on a display of power. *"Cyrma":Goblin. She's the Warlord's personal chef, everything he eats comes from her hands. She also runs the kitchens, as well as food acquisition and food budget. *"Talia":Human. She is something of a moral adviser to the Warlord. She acts as a minister of the interior as well as the care of immigrants and the like. *"Philantha":Valkyrie. Fittingly, she acts as the Warlord's minister of war. She ensures the safety of the countries border. She considers herself the rival of Talia. *"Anthea":Dwarf. She is in charge of the improvements of the realm. The throne, it's halls and the Warlord's capital city are all her designs. She collects weapons as art, as well as statues, paintings and even music. She also plays music on a dwarf sized piano for the throne room. *"Dutra":Elf. She runs the secret defenses of the realm. She keeps herself out of the way of the other members, and other people in general. It is not uncommon for her to disappear for weeks with only the warlord knowing her location. Description All were, at one time of their lives, saved personally by the Warlord with the One Eye. He doesn't remember the particulars of each one, just that they started to gather to him as he consolidated his rule over his territory. He recognized their use, and they came to their positions according to his need for them. When he had truly established himself, they worked to lessen his image as an evil man and conqueror. They attempted to show that he truly cared for what he ruled, though he could not properly show it. Most people remained unconvinced, and it took hundreds of years, but they did it. Notes *All of their names have 'flower' in them. *They mostly unaware that they are immortal. Dutra is the exception. Category:Female Category:Warlord with the One Eye Category:Xewleer Category:Faction Category:IMMORTAL